


It Was Green

by robertstanion



Series: Black Friday Fics [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No Dialogue, Oneshot, Spoilers, Swearing, i promise my awkwardness in the tags doesn't affect the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Lex wants Ethan to stay (ILL EDIT IT SOON-)Edit: 07/12/2019: I FINALLY REWROTE IT
Relationships: Hannah & Ethan, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: Black Friday Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564606
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	It Was Green

She entered school gracefully. After another sleepless night of comforting her sister from her mother hurling abuse at the young girl, this was the freedom she got. The building was made of decaying brick. The walls were a blinding white, and the floors were made of part white, part red tile. Hatchetfield High was a shithole for the academic. You had to achieve a certain amount of grades and do a certain amount of lessons in order for you to become one of the privileged. For Lex Foster, the only class holding her GPA up was Shop Class with her favourite teacher, Tom Houston. Tom Houston worked with wood and he cared for each individual student. To Tom, however, Lex was a definite favourite and he made it obvious. She looked up to him like the father she wished she had. This was the first year without Tom and she could already imagine her grades falling down. No. She didn’t need to imagine when it was happening. She didn’t care, though. It’s not as if she was planning on staying in Hatchetfield at all. No. California was the dream. She’d collect enough money to take her and her little sister Hannah up to Cali. Cali, the land of dreams, the land of freedom. Still, as she pushed through the bustling crowds of the school, it was her ambition.

Everything in Hatchetfield High was red. The ceilings, the tiles on the floor, the lockers. It was fairly ironic, really. Her uniform for Toy-Zone was red. She couldn’t escape it even if she tried. Sycamore, her much preferred school, couldn’t be more opposite. Sycamore was green, like the trees. She’d been to Sycamore once for a football game. She didn’t want to go, but Tom was going, so she went. Their floors were pale grey, their tiles were a forest green. The entire building smelt like the forest that surrounded it. Their playing field was directly in the middle of that forest. It was a beautiful scene. Hatchetfield High was around the mall. Many kids went to get stoned, drunk, or both after school, and wound up fucking in the Cineplex. She didn’t care. It wasn’t her lifestyle. She, instead, worked a three hour shift at Toy-Zone Mondays to Fridays, and an 8 hour shift on the Sunday. Any spare time she had in between was spent protecting her younger sister from their alcoholic mother. She wasn’t the strongest of people, but she’d protect Hannah if not anything else.

Hannah went to Sycamore. She was smarter than kids at her previous school. Hannah loved Sycamore. She didn’t bother making friends, and that didn’t concern Lex at all. Hannah was very reserved and often kept to herself. She didn’t speak unless spoken to, or unless she was talking to Webby. Webby, the spider from outer space. Lex didn’t question it. As long as Hannah was happy, then Lex was happy.

She held her locker keys between her teeth as she readjusted the straps on her backpack. She fumbled for the right one and held the lock in her left hand. As she jammed the key in to access the contents of her locker, she could feel eyes on her. Not trusting her instincts, she let the door swing open. She opened her bag and grabbed the books required for today. She had Shop Class first. Tom wasn’t here this year due to a family emergency. Usually Lex would be buzzing for first period, but because her favourite teacher wasn’t there, she wanted to curl up in her bed and stay at home. She was dying for a cigarette on top of that, but didn’t have enough money for another pack. All her cash had gone on weed for her mother. That was the only way Lex had escaped the torture that was her mother’s inevitable abuse. As she closed her bag and her locker, she turned around to see someone flick their head back to the set of lockers they were leaning on. When she turned to put the lock back on, she didn’t notice him running away. When she turned her head, he was gone. Was he a figment of her imagination or was he real? Him with the curly dark hair and the tall build with the leather jacket and blue jeans? Him with the pale skin and green plaid tied around his waist? He had to be a member of her imagination; nobody at Hatchetfield High had bad of a dress sense. Sure, they were all uneducated in various ways, but dress sense was everyone’s top quality. She shook her head and started in the direction of the workshop.

She kept seeing him dotted around school. He never wore red like the rest of them. She hated the colour, yet sometimes she wore her Toy-Zone uniform vest because it was warmer than her denim jacket. Everyone else had red scrunchies, shoelaces, earrings, piercings. He never wore red. He always wore green. Usually it was green plaid around his waist, but she’d seen him with green shirts on before. Again, he stood out from the crowd because he never wore red. Every day, he’d be leaning against the opposite set of lockers across from her’s. Always watching, always listening. He was mysterious, and it intrigued her. She’d had enough of being watched. She wanted answers. She wanted to get to know him. In one morning, she slammed her fist against the locker he was leaning on. He flinched. She asked his name. He said it was Ethan Green. He hesitated. Was he telling the truth? She asked what he wanted. He said to get to know her. She asked why. He said he admired her. It made her pause. Someone admired the girl who shoved her way to victory. Someone admired the girl who had one of the shittiest grades in the school. Someone admired her. She scribbled her number down on some loose paper she had in her pocket and forced it in his palm. She looked in his eyes. They were green.

* * *

Ethan couldn’t be less green if he tried. The only thing envious about him was how every girl he encountered seemed to drop dead at the sight of him. He was deemed attractive by everyone. He didn’t see it. He saw Lex Foster as attractive. He’d heard about her, and saw exactly two pictures of her by accident. She had wavy, brunette hair that went slightly past her shoulders, tanned skin, and she wore red. She always wore red like the surroundings in front and around her. She saw her face once. She had a resting bitch face, but her eyes were the prettiest shade of hazel he’d ever seen. He thought of her as attractive. He leant against the lockers and admired her every day. He didn’t get caught for a few weeks, but when he did, his heart stopped. As soon as she looked away, he ran to first lesson.

When she even dared to approach him, he didn’t breathe. When she pressed her number into his palm, they held hands for a brief second. It didn’t seem to affect her, but it definitely affected him. He shakily sent a simple text. He got one back. It was only simple. But it was enough.

He remembered their first party. It was at Ethan’s place when his parents left for a business trip. He invested in a lot of alcohol and invited Lex. Lex turned up with her younger sister. Her younger sister sat in the backyard with noise-cancelling headphones all evening. Hannah Foster was a curious girl. She was small and secluded. She was shivering. He couldn’t tell if it was from the noise or from the cold. He pulled out some old yellow plaid he had in his closet for years that he still fit into but despised. He walked to the area she was sat. He carefully tapped her shoulder. She turned around with wide eyes. He held the plaid out in front of him. He told her what it was to be used for. She took it off him and put it on. He smiled and finished his drink. Lex came and found him. Technically, she stumbled into him and forced another drink into his hand. They had drink after drink after drink together. The music combined with the dim lights only added to the feeling they were both experiencing. She grabbed his hand. They both stumbled upstairs. He pulled her into his bedroom and locked the door. The floor was green, the walls were a lighter green. Any other piece of furniture in that room was grey or black. The lights went on. The kisses were needy. They helped each other out of their clothes. He pushed her on his bed. She gripped a hold of his back. Neither of them were quiet. It wasn’t as if anyone could hear them, the music was too loud. She kept herself close to him. She was touchstarved. So was he, but he’d never admit it. They lay under the covers. She was against his chest, sleeping. He was awake. People had gone home. He slipped out of bed and changed. He stumbled downstairs. Hannah was still sitting in the dark, alone, in the yellow plaid. He couldn’t see straight, but she still took his hand and let him take her upstairs. He pulled out the sleeping bag. Hannah climbed in. He flicked the lights off and got into bed with Lex. They slept throughout the night.

* * *

Lex didn’t have a hangover when she woke up. She never really did. Still, her vision was foggy and she couldn’t remember last night. The room around her was green. She turned and finally saw who was cuddled against her. She looked on the floor. Hannah was in plaid. Hannah never wore plaid, she didn’t like the texture. Maybe drunk Lex had gotten too romantic. She saw her clothes on the floor. Lex wouldn’t tell you it herself, but she knew she didn’t regret what happened. When Ethan woke up, he had a mild hangover. Hannah was the last to wake up. They both asked Hannah what happened. She said Ethan gave her his clothes because she was cold. She liked that plaid. Lex found herself falling in love with him. She fell in love. She fell in love when he bought her younger sister old clothes he didn’t wear to keep her warm. They’d only met once, but he was amazing with her. He was different. She wanted to keep him around.

She never found the right time to tell him she loved him. Every time she thought she could, something or someone ruined the moment. It was what it was, but it was frustrating. They weren’t a labelled pair either. They were just Lex and Ethan. Even though they were just known by their names and not boyfriend and girlfriend, they were inseparable. She stopped wearing red and started wearing green just because it reminded her of him. He smiled when she saw her wearing green. She smiled because he smiled. They didn’t need to speak to each other. They just sat, hand in hand, Lex against his chest. She’d never stop loving him. She’d never stop.

When Black Friday came along, she was already dreading it. She’d been working at Toy-Zone for two years by then and those years had been bad. This year, the “Tickle-Me Wiggly” was in stock and it was the hottest toy of the season. She met Ethan before she started her shift. Hannah wasn’t having a good day. She was worried. She didn’t tell him that, though. They split up for the last time, but she didn’t know that. Black Friday was the last time Lex ever saw Ethan alive again. Lex didn’t know Ethan had died. Lex didn’t know any of the events that had happened outside of Toy-Zone. She never got to say she loved him either.


End file.
